<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Need Company, Anyway. by Johnmurphyisqueer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634450">I Need Company, Anyway.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnmurphyisqueer/pseuds/Johnmurphyisqueer'>Johnmurphyisqueer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnmurphyisqueer/pseuds/Johnmurphyisqueer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy wakes up screaming from a nightmare while Emori isn't home. </p><p>Setting is post-canon :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Indra &amp; John Murphy (The 100)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Need Company, Anyway.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Murphy wakes up screaming. He sits there, panting for a few minutes before looking to his side, looking for Emori. He sees she isnt there, and he's confused for a moment before sighing heavily, remembering that her, Raven, Clarke, and Octavia went to Bardo to search for supplies Raven could use to make things. He sighs softly and brings his knees up to his chest, trying to calm himself from  his dream.</p><p>"You're okay, breathe." He tells himself, taking in deep shuddering breaths. The door to his shack, it's not much of a house yet since they've only been on the beach for a few weeks, opens and he looks up at it in fear. He knows the people who are here won't hurt him, and there's no other people even alive in the world, but he still cant help the creeping anxiety he gets as the door opens. </p><p>"Murphy?" A voice, Indra, says. He feels his body relax slightly and he watches as Indra opens the door completely and takes a step in. He's still breathing deeply, barley keeping himself together. Indra sees that he's not okay, and walks forward, to the side of the Makeshift bed. She sits on the edge of it, and brings her hand to his upper back. </p><p>"Bad Dream." Murphy says, not wanting to elaborate. Indra nods, and rubs his back for a few seconds before Grabbing Murphy's hand. </p><p>"Come on, Let's go sit outside for a bit." Indra says, and Murphy nods. He could use some fresh air. Indra pulls him up off the bed and pulls him out the door. They sit near the fire, Murphy basically curling into himself. Indra sits close by, her hand is on his back again, softly rubbing. Murphy lets his eyes close as he feels the fire on his face. </p><p>"Thank you." Murphy says softly, opening his eyes and looking at Indra. Indra smiles at him softly. </p><p>"Of course. Emori's gone, and I could tell you needed company." She says and Murphy nods. </p><p>"Yeah. I miss her. I keep dreaming about her getting hurt... It's bad." Murphy says softly. Indra nods. </p><p>"Well, you need to remember that I know for a fact Octavia would not let her get hurt." Indra says, and Murphy nods softly. "And even if somehow Emori got hurt, Octavia, Clarke, Raven, They'd all take good care of her." Murphy feels himself calm back down. Indra's right. They'd never let Emori die. Not after everything. </p><p>"Thank you." Murphy says again, and looks at the fire in front of him. "I think I'm gonna stay out her for a bit." Murphy tells her. Indra nods. </p><p>"Well, I'll stay with you then. I need company anyway." Indra smiles and Murphy and Murphy smiles back. It's been a while since Murphy had this. A new-ish friend to be here with him. The sit there for a few hours, telling each other stories of their pasts. Indra has hundreds of them, and he could listen to her for years. He realizes that he can.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos? Comments? Lovely &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>